That day my life changed
by 143iloveyou143
Summary: Edward left me on that day. I am left alone now and I am confused. Mostly angry and sad but still confused. On that day, at night I found out that I was a...  If you wanna out, find please read . ON HOLD
1. confused

That day my life changed Bella/Paul

* * *

**Heyy guys, this is my first fanfic. please review! and if i didn't edit properly please tell.**

Summary:

Edward left me on that day. I am left alone now and on that day I was confused. On that day, at night I found out that I was a... (If you wanna find please read).

Chapter one - Confused

**Bella P.o.v**

"No, I don't want you to come with me" Edward's words rang in my head. "You don't want me?" My voice sounded weak even to me. "No." Then he left. I seriously don't know what to feel. But I felt angry, heart-broken and sadness rush through my veins as those words played again and again in my head.

I tried to run after him but I knew he was already out of forks by now because of he's speed. But I still tried to follow him but I ended up sliding down one of the long trees and cried. I don't know where I was now and I also didn't know what time it was either. I knew it was night time. That was definitely true. Then I heard howls and snuffling in the background.

I leapt off the ground and ran. I didn't know where, but I just ran. Before I knew it I was crossing the big "Welcome to La Push" sign. I suddenly stopped. Oh My Fucking God. How come I was here? I was only running for like 10 seconds and it usually took me about 40 minutes to come here. What the hell is happening to me?

**Sam P.o.v**

_{Bring Bring Bring Bring} _

Stupid phone, just when I'm getting to relax the phone starts ringing again. I ran up to the phone and there was a frantic Billy on the line." Woods… Bella…GONE!"

"What? Billy okay, okay. Calm down. Now please explain again."

"Well you know a girl named Bella?" - "No…?" - "The one that was dating Cullen?" – "Oh… her… yeah I know her." – "Well, I need you to come here now! I seriously need your help. Apparently she was dragged into the woods by Cullen in the afternoon and no-one's seen her since!"

My eyes widened by the words. Questions were running through my head. Was she changed? Was she dead? "Billy?" Oh, he hung up. With that I ran to the woods, took of my cloths and tied it to my leg and phased. I ran to the woods and caught a scent. It was with a bloodsucker too. I ran along the scent and then saw a girl. I guessed she was about 17 or 18. It was Bella. Then, she jumped up. Wow, that girl freaky. Then she turned to where I was standing. I think she saw me but I'm not sure. But the thing that scared me the most was her eyes were bright purple with a hint of bright blue. By what Billy told me her normal eye color was chocolate brown.

Then she turned and ran! I mean not just that type of ran. She ran like the wind! She was even faster than me and any other werewolves. Werewolves are faster than vampires because… just because. So that meant that she was not a vampire. I chased after her but soon she was out of sight so I just followed her scent.


	2. I'm a what?

That day my life changed

Chapter 2 I'm a what?

**Sam P.o.v**

I continued to follow her trail. It was long and suddenly I saw her. She was standing there staring at the "welcome to La Push" sign. Why was she staring at it? I was still hidden in the trees and it was still dark so she wouldn't be able to see me. Well I hope she didn't. Then I saw her sniff the air, all of a sudden she turned around to where I was and I just kept still hoping she wouldn't see me.

**Bella P.o.v**

I stared at the "welcome to La Push" sign for about 7 minutes until I noticed the other things that surrounded me. Everything was so much clearer, it was also so dark I normally can't see in this dark. But I guess everything isn't normal anymore. Then I smelled it. It was like this cinnamon and pine smell. The smell wasn't bad, it was sort of nice, but I just had to know where the smell came from.

I turned around and then I saw it. It was massive! I just ever knew wolves can get that big. Then I looked it straight in the eye. I saw it take a small step back and it looked scared. Why would a giant wolf be scared? Then I looked around for danger. But there wasn't any.

So I slowly came up to the wolf. Then I quickened my pace when I crossed the deserted road. I don't even think it's a road. I never even realized but I already reached the wolf about 10 seconds ago. The wolf nodded to me and I said "Hi" In return. I was suddenly shocked. My voice sounded so different, it had this chime and velvet effect to it. Then I shook of my daze and slowly reached out my hand so I could pat it and see if it was soft like how I saw it. It leaned into my touch to make sure I wasn't scared and it gave me a look saying "stay", so I did.

**Sam P.o.v**

She turned around and watched me with those piercing purple and blue eyes of hers. Then she looked around as if waiting for danger. Then she seemed to relax and walked across to me. After that she kinda dazed out for about 10 seconds before she seemed to realize I was in front of her. I gave her a slight nod and she gave a "hi" in return. But there was something about her voice that has definitely changed. I use to hear her over the phone when I was speaking to chief swan on the phone.

Then she seemed to clear whatever she was thinking about in her head and she slowly reached out to pat me on my head. I leaned into her touch so she wouldn't get scared of me. Surprisingly her skin was as soft as Emily's. Emily was my imprint and she was the only one with that type of silky skin. Then I shook out of that thought and gave Bella a "stay" look and to my surprise she stayed. I went behind a tree and phased back and put some shorts on. Then I walked out from behind the tree and Bella gasped (**Let's pretend in this story no other wolves has phased yet except for Jared**).

"Hey, you must be Bella." – "Uh…h ye...ah I'm... I'm Bella. Who are you?" – "Well I'm Sam Uley, a werewolf in La Push…We have one more. He's name is Jared" – "Oh, well hi… as you said I'm Bella." – "Well, would you like to go back to my house so you can explain how you ran faster than a werewolf and a vampire, or would you like to go back to my house and Emily can take care of you while I buy you new contacts and in the morning you can tell Charlie your okay." – "Uh… second choice." – "Okay then, Follow me."

**At Sam and Emily's house:**

**Bella P.o.v **

I followed Sam to his house. But I didn't know what he meant by the contacts part. But I think it will be explained when I get there. Once I entered his house he walked across the room to where a beautiful girl stood. (**In this story Emily doesn't have scars and Bella's still 17**) He went up to embrace her, I had to turn around because if I just stood there and watch it would be like I was invading their space. When that happened I thought about Edward and how he used to do that.

My eyes started to sting with a bit of water and I let it slid. I quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed. But of course Emily noticed because she was facing me when they were embracing. She lightly tapped Sam on the back letting him know that it was time to let go of her. But of course he didn't let go. "Sam… it's time to let go" – "Oh.." I giggled at that. I wish that I had a relationship like that one day. "Sam…? Mind telling me why there's a girl here?" – " Oh… uh… I found her while I had to go look for her." – "Well, What's her name?" – "Her name's Bella Swan".

That seemed like the magic word because she suddenly let go off Sam and went straight to me and hugged me tightly. She didn't let go and said " Oh my gosh. I've heard that you went missing today. Are you okay?" - " Well I am now that Sam found me." Then I heard Sam say "awww… That's not fair. How come she gets a longer hug?" I giggled at that. "Because you weren't lost in the woods for about the whole day." Wow Emily was really nice and I liked her already. She let go of me and lead me to a place which looked like a living room and sat me down. She got up and came back with a cup of jasmine tea and gave it to me. " Thanks Emily, I like you already!" The steaming cup felt good against my cold hands." Thank you Bella, I like you to".

Sam sat on the opposite couch and said "Now will you explain." – " Um… Okay. Do you know about vamp-" – " Yes Bella. Now please explain." – "Okay, for the last couple of day Edward was acting weirdly and before you ask who he is. That was the one I was dating. Then today, he… he took me out to the woods and told me that I wasn't good for him and that I didn't belong in his world. But of course I argued against him and said that I did belong in his world. But then…then he said that he didn't want me." By now I was crying and didn't want to continue anymore but Emily came and sat next to me. That seemed to calm me a bit. So I continued" Then he ran away and I followed him but of course I couldn't because he was a vampire and was probably out of the state by now to another country. Then I didn't know what happened next but the next thing I remember is I heard howling and snuffing close to me so I stood and ran. But the really confusing part is… I was only running for about 10 seconds and I was already at the La Push sign. So I think I was too shocked to move. Then I smelled a cinnamon and pine kind of smell and I wanted to see where the smell was coming from. So I turned around and saw you. And I think you know the rest."

I looked down waiting for Sam's response. But it never came so I decided to ask one question. " What do you mean by getting me new contacts?" Then he turned to me. He had this weird expression on. Then he said " Emily please get our full length mirror." I was confused by that but then Emily came back with the mirror. I looked in the mirror and was completely shocked by what I saw.

She had eyes that were bright purple with a hint of bright blue. The girl's eyes were truly beautiful. And she saw a flower and butterfly tattoo etched on her left wrist below her palm. The girl was truly beautiful. The girl was also tanned in this bronze color and had all her curves in the right places. Then that's when she realized it was herself. "Oh my god. Is that me?" Bella asked just above a whisper so that someone could answer her." Yes Bella, Honey your beautiful" Emily answered.

**Sam P.o.v**

After Bella explained everything, Emily showed her in the mirror and I just made my way over to the phone, to call Billy. I told Billy What Bella had told me and asked him to come. Billy said he was going to arrive in 10 minutes. Bella has finally gotten over the fact that it was her that was in the mirror. I told Bella that I will go get her, her contact tomorrow in the morning and she asked if I could get her chocolate brown and of course she wanted to pay for it but I insisted that I was going to pay for it and she finally accepted that idea.

Finally Billy came and rushed forward and hugged Bella. Of course he didn't see her before he came so when he pulled back he gasped. "Billy? Do you know what she is?" – "Yes… Bella?" – "Yeah?" – "You're… You're a witch"

"I'M A WHAT?"


	3. reading emotions

That day my life changed

Chapter 3- Reading emotions

Bella P.o.v

OMG! I'M A FRICKEN WITCH!Okay Bella, calm down. But how can I calm down when I figured out I'm a witch! Now I must be crazy. I'm talking to myself.

"Bella are you okay?" Billy said in a calm voice. "HOW CAN I BE OKAY? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT IM A WITCH. SO HOW CAN I BE OKAY?" I said in a screeching voice. Wow now I am screeching. What other type of witch habits do I have now?

"Uh… sorry for, uh… screeching guys." - "That okay Bella, just try to keep the sound to a minimum." Chuckled Sam. "Okay when are we gonna call Charlie and tell him that I'm found?" They all kept quiet so I just gave them a questioning look. Billy was the first one to break the silence. "Oh, about that. Bella you have to move to La push." – "Uh, Why?" – "Because you are a witch now no one can find out about that. Bella, if you live with Charlie he is bound to find out and he's going to get suspicious. And after about a year, he might even send you to mental hospital." – "But… But… How can I tell him?"

"Well Bella, you are allowed to move out at your age. So, he isn't allowed to tell you force you to stay." How can Billy be calm about this? This is so frustrating! I don't even have any money to get my own house yet. I mean the job I make at Mike's is just enough to get stuff for myself and some groceries but I let Charlie pay for that part. "But… but I don't have enough money to get myself a house and I don't even know a back story to all of this stuff. And I… I don't even know how to break it down to him even if I did think of a back story. I just can't do this to him after… after…" – "It'll be alright Bella. I'll help explain if you want." Sam said. "No!... It won't be alright… it's just like déjà vu all over again!"

The day when I went to play baseball with the Cullen's to the day I got bit by James replayed again and again in my head. Charlie's face was devastating. The image of his face was heart breaking, I don't know if I could ever do that to him again. But the reason to that face is because of Edward. Stupid, Fucking Edward. He was the reason to all this mess! I was suddenly so angry I could feel myself trembling. I don't know what's happening to me and by the look on my face, I could tell that Billy was going to explain.

"What's happening to her Billy?" Emily's words came out just like the expression on her face. She was worried about me. We've only just met and she was worried about me. She was a really nice person. I could tell that I was going to get along well with her in no time. " Emily, Sam, take a step back." Why was he Billy so worried? I'm not going to hurt them… am I? "Don't worry she's just gaining a new power. It happens when she is angry or upset. I only said take a step back because sometimes they get a power that happens physically, like she might gain a new power that can control fire and she won't know how to control it." – "I'm still here you know. I can hear everything that you're saying Billy." – "I know that Bella, I am just explaining to them what could happen."

"So Bella by what Sam told me over the phone. When Edwin-" – "It's Edward" – "Yeah him, anyways, Sam said that you were running pretty fast. That might be a power you've gotten while Edwin broke up with you. Have you figured out your new power yet?" Billy told me. It was quite funny how he couldn't get Edward's name right. And what he said might actually be true. But I don't know if I know my power yet. I looked at everyone in the room. It was only Sam, Emily and Billy so it wasn't much. But each once has a different emotion on. But they didn't show it on their face.

"Oh my god! I can tell everyone's emotion without them showing it on their face." I was now squealing like a little girl in a candy shop. " I wonder if I could control it…" I muttered to myself. But of course they heard. "Why don't you try it?" Billy persuaded me. " Um okay… Uh… What do I do?" I must of sounded weird cause they all felt confused as me. Then I tried something. Jasper once told me how he controlled emotion so I tried it. I focused on their confusion and thought of happiness. Soon I felt happiness surround me. "YAY! I DID IT!"

I probably look like a freak know but I didn't care! I learned to control one of my first powers!" We know Bella, we felt our emotion change. I am so happy for you honey." Emily's sweet voice flowed through me. And to my surprise I could tell she was actually happy for me. She was telling the truth." Thank you Emily, you're always so nice to me. And I'd you were lying I would be able to tell." I chuckled the last part. They all chuckled with me until Billy said something. " So when and what are we gonna tell Charlie?" – " Awww….! Billy! Way to ruin the fun!" – "Sorry Bella, but I think this subject is important" – " Umm… How bout I say… Sorry Charlie I have a feeling it's time to move out and I wanna move to La Push and you can visit whenever you want." – "hmmm… not a bad idea." – " Not a bad idea? I was only joking and you want me to tell him that? Plus where am I going to live? I don't have enough money to buy myself a new house yet! And where am I going to go to high school. Just because I'm moving out doesn't mean I don't wanna finish high school!"

Sam was thinking so hard I could almost feel it. Thinking wasn't even an emotion. It was just… thinking. He finally spoke" Well Bella, you can always come live with us and you can go school on the reservation." – "Really? You would let me stay with you guys?"

Emily said "Of course we would. In fact I would love you to live with us." I was suddenly really, really happy. I was so happy that I accidently sent everyone in the room my emotion. Emily and Sam were smiling lovingly at me. And Billy was just happy that I was happy. He was just like an uncle to me. He's always so nice. Then I remembered something. "But I don't think I have enough money to pay you guys back" my hopes were shattered.

" Don't worry Bella, you don't have to pay anything." Emily said sweetly. "Thank you Emily, Uh… Sam?" - " Yes Bella?" – "Uh… I was wondering if you could come with me to talk to Charlie." – " Of course Bella"

Then I ran and hugged Sam tightly and thanked him a thousand times for everything. I also walked up to Emily and hugged her gently. Then it was time to go to sleep in the guest room so I can wake up tomorrow to get brown contacts and go visit Charlie.

**( The next day after visiting Charlie)**

Wow. That was the only word I could describe that. If I didn't have emotion powers Sam could have got shot with the gun! The contacts were also so uncomfortable. But I guess I'll have to get used to it. We also brought like 10 back up ones in case I lost or ruined some. I finally unpacked my stuff in the guest room which was now my room.

"BELLA!" wow Emily has a loud voice. I chuckled quietly. I also found out that I can hear really, really good and see really, really good. I guess that's what happens to normal witches. "Okay, okay I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I walked back down the stairs and Emily was finished setting up the table. But Sam wasn't there. " Hey Emily, uh… where's Sam?" – " Oh… hey Bella. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Anyways Sam's on patrol." She replied. "Oh sorry, I never thought that I could actually walk this quiet my whole life." I replied.

We finished dinner and I went to have a shower and then I crashed in my new bed.


	4. Meeting new people

**Heyy guys, here's chapter 4**

That day my life changed

Chapter 4 – meeting new people

**Bella P.o.v**

I woke up in the morning and I realized I wasn't in Charlie's house anymore. Then I remembered that I moved into Emily and Sam's house. I heard someone talking outside in the kitchen. So I grabbed dark blue, really short jeans, but not short enough to make people think that I'm a slut and a I wore a nice white shirt and went to change in the bathroom. After I changed, I went and put on my normal makeup routine. It was black mascara with black eyeliner. I put on my black converse, if you haven't noticed, I'm a huge fan of converses. Then I walked downstairs.

"Can't I get just one more muffin?" came a whiney voice. I giggled at that and walked my way to the kitchen. There I meant a very muscled man/teenager. Then I remember the first day I meet Sam. He told me that he and this other guy named Jared was a werewolf. Well so far.

"Hey Emily," I said in my new voice. I loved my new voice; I could talk forever and ever and still sound wonderful. "Uh… and I'm guessing your Jared?" – "Uh yeah… I am, so uh what happened to you eyes? They look awesome!" I chuckled lightly. "Well, if Sam hasn't told you yet, I'm Bella and I will be living with Sam and Emily for a while. I am also a-"

"Bella, do you wanna take a muffin?" – "Sure Em". I could tell that he was annoyed at Emily for interrupting me because I can feel it. "Well, as I was saying Jared, I'm a witch". I laughed at he's worried expression. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to any of you". "Oh, uh, okay".

"So Jared, you the other werewolf?" He had a how-did-you-know look on his face. "Well first of all am told me, and you smell like one." – "Oh… yeah I am a werewolf".

Emily then butted in our conversation "Uh… Bella, you will be enrolling at high school today and no ifs or buts, understood?" -"Fine" – "good, now Jared will help you around your new school, and you will hang around him because Sam said you're going to join the pack and help kill leaches, and pack members always stick together." – "Okay then…" I said in a whiney voice.

"Go pack your bag and don't tell me you don't have one because I went in your room and saw a thousand bags and shoes there. Oh and do don't forget to wear your contacts." Emily said. "But Emily…" I said in a really whiney voice." The contacts are really, really uncomfortable!" when I said that Jared laughed at me and I glared at him which made him shut up. He put his hands up in defense so I stopped glaring at him and then I dragged him up the stairs and dragged him to my room.

I opened up my walk in closet and opened up my bag, handbag and purses room. (**In this story Emily and Sam has a HUGE house and Kim is not in this story yet)** The bag place had many bags in it. They had tags like champion and puma brands. I loved them the most and asked Jared to pick out which one I should use. He picked up a purple and white checkered one. Them I pack some text books in it.

"You know Jared, you're already like a big brother to me. I hope you imprint one day, the girls gonna be really lucky to have you." – "Thanks Bella, I think of you as a little sister too." Jared said. I checked if he was lying and surprisingly he wasn't. He drove us to school in my really hott car. It was shiny and black. I saved up for it and f course Jared loved it. But I said that I was the only one who drives this car so no one else could.

Jared pointed out the way to school and told me that he doesn't have any anymore because Sam ordered him to stay away from them in case he phases in front of them. He also said that I should stay away from people to incase I get angry or upset and try to kill them. I laughed at that. I am strong now that I'm a witch but he had a point there so I said if I could stay with him the whole time. Of course he said yes and he could get use a little company.

When we arrived at school everyone was staring at us, and the car. And when I mean everyone I mean EVERYONE! I got out of the car and Jared got out too. All the guys were staring at my butt and all the girls were staring with envy. Even if I didn't have the emotion power I could tell that the girl was staring with envy. Then I heard footsteps come this way, thank you to my sensitive ears I could hear 3 people walking this way. Jared noticed too and asked if I wanted to go get enrolled. I nodded yes and was just about to get away when I heard.

"Bells?"Shit, I know that voice. It was Jacob. My contacts stared to get uncomfortable again. I turned around slowly and there saw Jacob and two other guys on either side of him."Uh… hey Jake". The two other guys were just staring at me all over. It was creepy."Hey Bella, so what are you doing here? Oh and this is Embry and Quil." – "Hey Embry and Quil". My eyes were starting to get really uncomfortable now. Then Jared appeared to my side and said "She's here to enroll to this school." That was my chance to turn around and quickly wipe my eye. I mouthed a thank you to him and turned back to Jacob. Then he looked down at my wrist. I quickly put both hand against me so he wouldn't see my somehow formed tattoo and my scar that James bit on my other wrist. "Okay then, I guess I'll see you around Bella. Cya l8r" he waved a bit. Then walked away with the other two.

Jared took me to the office and I got my timetable. I got every class with him except for English, P.E and science he tried to convince the teacher, miss Williams but go no luck. Every class Went by smoothly, It was time to go to English know. Suddenly I was nervous about going to English. It was one of the classes that I didn't have with Jared. I walked down the corridor into class. Since I'm new, I had to get my slip signed by every teacher so I went to the teacher and got it signed. The teacher told me to go sit next to a guy. Of course I agreed, I didn't want to get this teacher angry since it was already angry. I could feel it.

The guy I had to sit next to was Paul. I heard he was really popular and he was a player. I also heard he went out with nearly every girl in the school. Well, I feel sorry for all the girls who went out with him, they all must feel heart-broken. He is currently single, well that's what I heard. I won't lie, He is really hott. But I really don't want to date anymore because of fucking Edward.

I walked to the table where Paul was. He winked at me and gave me a hey. I just put on a I'm-not-interested face on. Then I sat down and He moved closer to me and put one of he's hand on my knee and started sliding he's hand up slowly. "What the hell are you doing?" I whispered/yelled at him While pushing he's hand off my knee, well it was the thigh now. Then he reached down again, but this time it was on my thigh. "Don't worry babe, no one will see." – "What the hell are you talking about?" I tried to push him off again. But this time it didn't work, he wouldn't budge. "Get your hands off me!" – "you know you should be lucky… most girls don't get this much attention." – "Well, I don't want this… so called attention." With that he slid his finger inside my shorts. "Well I'm not gonna give up that easily, babe." Then the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and walked out the door quickly. Lucky that was the last subject of the day. I ran outside to meet Jared at my car. He came out one minute later. Then we drove home in silence. I was angry at Paul. Why would he think that I would fall for him?

"What happened Bells?" Jared asked concerned. "Stupid, Idiotic, Fucking Paul. That's what" I muttered loudly. Then he chuckled light lightly. "You think this is funny Jared?" I said. Then I parked the car on the side so I won't lose focus and crash the car. "Awww… Bells don't get angry with me. You know I love you as a little sister and I just find it funny that Paul wants get a girl on her first day. He's a player and he already got all the girls after him. It's just funny that you're not falling for him." He said." I know, he's a idiot." I muttered. With that I drove him home and went back to Emily and Sam's house.

**Heyy guys, I'm just gonna say I'm not going to upload until I get at least 15 reviews so please review!**


	5. about witches

That day my life changed

Chapter 5 – About witches

**Bella P.o.v**

I drove back home and that's where I saw a truck on the driveway. It was blocking the entrance so I parked on the curve. Emily was shopping for groceries and Sam was on patrol so there should be no car in the driveway. I went inside and was meet by Billy. I ran to Billy and hugged him and Billy gently hugged me back. Since Billy already knew about the witch thing, I took my contacts of and blinked a few times to get the feeling away. "Hey Billy, It's great to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bella, I came here because I was wondering if you would like to learn more about witches. If you don't, I would still have to teach you a few things." – "Of course I would like to know more about witches, but what do you mean if I don't want to you would still have to teach me a few things?" – "Well, I don't want you to let you learn these things when you don't know about It." No, I mean that, how would you know these things when you don't know about it?" – "Well I had a, ah… friend once and she was a witch and she told me nearly everything that comes normally to a witch." Billy stuttered.

"Oh…" I said. That got me wondering. Why was Billy really nervous about he's so called friend. Was he not meant to be her friend? Then Billy spoke "So Bella, What do you want to know about witches?" – "Well I would like to know how I became a witch, I mean was I born with it or-"

Then Billy interrupted my rambling and spoke. " Well Bella , Witches are not born with the witch blood unless her mother's a witch. You should already know by now that witches are always female never male. Well, back to explain it. I'm pretty sure Renee's not a witch, so that meant someone created you."

Why would someone want to create me? But I didn't ask because I didn't want to interrupt Billy. "See that tattoo on your arm?" Billy asked while he pointed at my left wrist. "Yeah" I answered. "Well that's how witches create witches. The Witch that wants the human to become a witch cuts her tattoo ,and then she cuts the place where she wants the human to have her witch sign or as anyone will call it, a tattoo. But normally it's on your right wrist, but your one's on your left…" He then drifted off thinking.

I had some time to think about that too. Then I remember that James bit me on my right wrist. That was probably why my witch created couldn't cut it and had to cut my left wrist. Out of ordinary I rubbed my wrist. Whenever I was thinking about James or anything that had something to do with him I just rub my wrist for no reason. Then Billy continued again. "Then the witch will let her blood drop into the humans cut and then the witches' blood will transform the humans' blood into witches' blood. When all the blood is transformed, your look will change and you will start to gain powers. I heard it's quite painful, but since you were blacked out, I don't think you felt anything."

"Okay, Billy? Could I ask you something?" - "Sure." – "How was the first witch created?" – " Well she was an explorer and her name was Lidia. She was exploring one day and she found a rock. It was bright purple with a tint of bright blue on it and it had the witch symbol etched into the rock. The rock to her was very precious. She carried it wither for the rest of the journey. On her last week of her journey she tripped on a stump and fell while she was carrying her rock. The rock pierced her skin and all she could remember was the pain in her right wrist the next few hours was torture. Then the pain subsided and she found the same mark in the rock on her arm." He explained.

"Oh… Um, Billy? How did you know all this." I asked quietly. He sighed then said " She was a friend of my… uh friend." This was my chance. " Uh, Billy, not seeming to be rude and don't answer if you don't want to ,but who was your friend?"

Billy inhaled and exhaled then said "I was afraid you would ask me that, my friend was actually my sister. She went cliff diving one day and I went with her. She jumped of the cliff, and I was on the sand waiting for her with her towel. It was about 10 seconds later and still hasn't came up yet. Then I knew there was something wrong because after all the times we went cliff diving , her head always pops up after five seconds of so. So I swam up to where she had jumped and found her being hit against the cliff again and again underwater. I went and got her out of the water and laid her down on the sand. Of course there was a lot of blood. But no one was on the beach so no one could help me."

He took a shaky breath and continued " I thought she was about to die when her heart beating slowed to 1 beat in ten seconds. Then a woman with piercing violet eyes came. She was about 19 or something like that. She came and said she could help. I didn't know what to do so I agreed to let her help. She told me to go somewhere and come back in 2 hours. So I went to the restaurant in La Push. I waited for 2 hours. When I cam back my sister was talking to the girl that saved her. Then the girl turned to me and waved bye before I could even thank her."

He paused and took another shaky breath and continued. " That's when my sister turned around. She had the same purple eyes that the girl had. She rushed over to me and thanked me a thousand times for getting her out of the water and thanked me that I tried to save her. Then she explained everything to me. 5 years later she disappeared. Then the same girl that helped her on the beach appeared about 1week later to tell me that… that my… sister died. Then the girl and I got talking and she told me her name was Lidia."

Then a one tear rolled down his cheek. I appeared at his side in no time thanks to my speed abilities. Then I wiped the tear away with me thumb just before it dropped to the floor. He smiled at me. "I'm sorry for asking that Billy" I said shamefully. " That's okay Bells, it's nice to share that to someone. But promise me one thing." – "Anything Billy" – " Please don't tell Jacob about my sister. He doesn't even know that I have a sister." He said. "I promise" I answered.

"Now that's all cleared up. There are a few things that I need to tell you to know… , these powers come normally, you are immortal, you have telekinesis powers and you can tell the future. And of course you can gain powers, but I already explained that to you so no need to explain it again." Billy said.

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I have telekinesis powers and I can tell the future! That is so cool! "Really?" I asked Billy hardly believing him. "Yes Bella, really." He answered. "AAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I squealed in excitement. Billy automatically covered his ears. Then I heard a car coming along the road and into the driveway. I quickly ran into the bathroom and put on my contacts incase it wasn't Emily. Then I ran back downstairs. But Emily came through the door with groceries. "Hey Emily" I said while I went and kissed her cheek lightly. Then I helped her carry her groceries in to the kitchen and placed it on the table for Emily to sort out. I went back to the living room and sat back on the couch across from Billy.

Then Billy started again. "Okay , now to tell you some simple facts about witches and then we are going to work on your powers. Witches can mix powers together and share powers. No 2 witches have the same combination of powers. Now let's have you practice your telekinesis powers."

I was so excited. Billy took a pen from the desk. "Now Bella, concentrate on the pen and move it with your concentration. Don't let your eyes focus on anything else." Billy told me. I looked at the pen and concentrated on it as much as I could. Then I moved it up slowly. It was moving! "Yes Bella, that's it your doing it! Concentrate." Billy told me. I slowly lifted it and it was really high now, it was nearly touch the ceiling. "Now Bella bring it back down." Billy instructed. I did as he said and slowly moved it down. It was in front of Billy now. "Now try rotating it." He said. I twisted slowly and it turned slowly. It was truly amazing. Then Billy snatched it out of my gaze and into his hands.

"Hey! I was concentrating on that." – "I know Bella, but since you've perfected lifting solids with your eyes. Now it's time to concentrate on liquid." He said. "Now go to the kitchen and get 2 cups of water." I did as I was told and came back with two cups of water. I placed it on the table and Billy took one and drank it. "Hey! I thought that was for the practice thing." Billy then finished drinking the cup and placed it down on the table. He chuckled a bit then said "No, one of the cups is for you to practice on and the other one is for me to drink. I just couldn't be bothered to get it myself."

"Oh, that was nice of you." I said with sarcasm. He laughed a bit more and then said "Now, concentrate on the liquid not the cup. When you did that I need you full concentration on the liquid."Then I slowly focused on the liquid in the cup and slowly lifted it. I got full concentration on it and it was in the air now. It looked so cool. The water was floating in the air. Then the door slammed and I turned my head to the door. Then splash, the water was all over Sam. Then Billy busted out laughing his ass off.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so, so, sorry Sam I really didn't mean it. I was concentrating and then you came and I turned my head, then splash you're all wet. Sorry, sorry, I really am sorry." I said. I hope he forgives me. Then flash what the hell was that? I turned to see Emily with the camera taking photos of Sam. It was actually quite funny, I accidently chuckled a bit.

Then Sam spoke "urgh, Bella… did you seriously have to splash me now? You could have done it when I was finished with dinner." I went over and hugged him and said "I really am sorry Sam. It was an accident."Then I shocked me when he hugged me back and said "It's okay Bella." – "Thanks Sam" I replied and then I let go of him.

Sam ran up to get a shower and when I finished dinner I went to have my shower. When I finished that I crashed into my bed and slept. This day was tiring.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Embry

**Heyy this is chapter 6, hope you enjoy it. In this story Embry phases before Paul. **

That day my life changed

Chapter 6 – Embry

**Bella P.o.v**

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I went to my bathroom in my room and done the usual stuff and put my contacts on. After that I went in my walk in closet and picked out my outfit. I done my hair in a messy bun and left the loose strands out. When I was done packing my bag in a different type, I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

I smelled breakfast. "Someone's cooking?" I asked loudly. "Yeah, I am." Emily answered back in a 'duh' voice. I entered the kitchen hugged Emily gently. I turned around and saw that Sam and Jared were there.

"Hey Sam" I said as I went up and hugged him, while I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Bella" He answered back. Then I moved on to Jared. "Hey Jared" – "Sup Bella" I went up to him and hugged him while placing a kiss on his cheek too.

I went and sat down on the spare seat and Emily placed breakfast in front of me. She also did that that to Jared and Sam, except their plates was piled up with food. I chuckled and said "I'm just happy that my appetite didn't increase." Emily giggled too. When I finished my food, I went and grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

"Hey Jared? You coming?" I asked while I was out the door. "Yeah, coming". We went Inside my car and I started driving. "Guess what I learned to do yesterday?" I asked Jared in an over happily voice. "Uh… let's see… hmm… oh I got it… you learnt how to ride a broomstick!" – "oh ha, ha Jared you're so funny" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice. He laughed a bit then said "so what did you actually learn?" – "learnt how to use my telekinesis powers!" – "Awesome!" – "I know right?" I said back.

"Could you show me after school?" – "Um… yeah, but don't you have to go home?" – "Actually no, Em said I could stay for dinner." – "Okay then, but I'll show you somewhere in the forest, in case I made a mistake." I said.

We arrived at school then. When I got out of the car it was still early. Me and Jared went and sat on a picnic table and talked too quietly for anyone to hear. The bell finally rang, I had gym first so Jared wasn't in my class. I went to class and sat on the bench, I wonder if my sporting skills have improved with my other skills.

The teacher told us to sit on the bench, so I sat near the edge, but not too far away to make it noticeable. I noticed that Embry was in my class, and I think he noticed too. He wasn't in a good mood today. It was so strong it actually hurt my head. He came and sat next to me because that was the only place left. "Okay guys, it's free today, so you can go use any equipment today. Oh and Embry? You can sit out today." The teacher/coach said. By now my headache was getting worse. It was actually causing me to feel a little light headed. I think the coach noticed because he said that I could sit down too.

I thought I was going to die from the pain that Embry was giving me. I know I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone but I was desperate to stop the pain that was screaming in my head. I walked and sat down next to Embry. "Hey Embry" I said. He gave me a nod in return. "What's wrong, you look really angry." I said while placing a hand on his shoulder, he was burning hot. I put my hand down. Whatever I said made him a little angrier. I winced when the pain started to increase a little more.

"It's okay, Bella. Don't worry about me." He said. How can I not, I wanted scream! My head's hurting like hell. "Uh… okay." I said while taking deep breaths. I rubbed my temple and walked to the other side of the bench. I need to ask Jared if Embry was going to phase or not. I need to get out of here before I start screaming because of the pain.

I walked up to the teacher and asked if I could go home because I was getting a headache. Surprisingly he said yes. I walked out of the class and headed to my normal English class because Jared was in that class. I walked in front of the door, but low enough so no-one could see me. I whispered low enough for Jared to hear but low enough for human ears to pick up. "Jared! I need you out here now! Make up an excuse to come out I'll be waiting for you at the end of the hall." I said.

I started walking down the hall when I heard Jared say, "Uh… sir? I need to go use the toilet." – "Fine". I waited for him to come out, while I was waiting I was rubbing my temple. The English class was not that far away from the gym so my head still hurt like hell. "Bella?" I heard Jared say. By now I had silent tears dripping down my face cause it really hurt.

"I'm here." I said, my voice sounded pained. Jared found me and immediately crushed me into a hug. "What's wrong Bells?" He asked worried. That only added to the pain. "Need…to…get…out…of…here!" I said through clenched teeth and tears streaming down my face. I ran out of there with inhuman speed, not caring who saw. But then again everyone was in class, so no one must have saw.

Jared ran after me, but of course I was 10 times faster than him. I ran deep into the forest and let out my scream that I was holding in. I dropped to the ground holding my head. I can still feel Embry's anger out here.

Jared finally caught up to me and he kneeled down to me and asked what's wrong again. The pain was stronger than before. The pain was actually seeping inside me now. "Embry, that's what's wrong." I said, but that barely got out. "Embry? Why? What did he do to you? If he hurt you I swear to god I'm going to kill him. Bella? Answer me!" He said franticly.

"No, No, don't kill him. He didn't mean it, it's just that his emotions are getting to strong for me." I gasped out. "You think he can turn into a werewolf? He was burning hot!" I said a little bit more clearly now.

After that, he said wait because he was going to call Sam and ask him. He went behind a tree and came back out as a wolf. He let out a really loud howl. 5 minutes later, Sam came in wolf form. By the looks of it Jared was telling Sam what happened. Sam gave a nod and phased back behind a bush.

Sam came to me and by this time school was finished. I raced down and raced my car out of the school and parked it in Sam's driveway. I went outside and found Jared and Sam waiting for me on the front porch. "Bella?" Sam asked. "Yeah?" I answered. "You're looking after Embry for the rest of the day. Don't get caught." He commanded. What the hell was he thinking? Does he actually want me to die from his emotions? "Do you actually want me to die?" I asked expressionless with a hint of anger.

"No, I want you to learn to control your anger." – "Fine, Oh and Jared? I'll show you my telekinesis powers tomorrow." I said to Jared and Sam. I gave them both kisses on the cheek and left to go find Embry. I found him walking up a dirt trail somewhere in the forest. He kicked some rocks around while he walked. I felt sorry for him. Then he suddenly kicked a rock harder and that's when I felt the pain come back. It wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt.

Suddenly his figure started to blur. Now he was shaking violently. Then he disappeared and in his place stood a giant wolf. His fur was light gray with white tips **(I don't know his normal colour as a wolf is so I just made it up). **He was shocked and scared at the same time. Then he started running. I guess no one was on patrol cause they were too busy eating. Stupid wolf stomach. I ran after him and caught up in 0.001 seconds. Wow, cool, new record, yay.

"Embry! Stop." When I said that he immediately stopped. Well, he could run away cause I was in front of him anyway. I reached up and rubbed his muzzle gently. He leaned into my touch. I still loved the way their fur felt. Then to my surprise, he placed his head between my right shoulder. I hugged his neck and gently rubbed his fur on the other side. "Don't worry Embry. Is there any voices in your head either than yours?" I asked him. He shook his head looking confused. "Fucken idiots" I muttered under my breath.

Embry laughed quietly. "Okay, I'll lead the way and you follow." I said. I gently grabbed his fur on his neck and dragged him lightly. We walked in a comfortable silence all the way back to Sam's place. When we were there I shouted "Oi, idiots! I found the wolf and I'm seriously not teaching him how to phase back cause I'm a girl and tell him about my secret too cause when I come out I don't want to explain my eyes. These things are killing me."

After I said that Sam and Jared came out with a pair of shorts and they were laughing. "It's not funny. Now come back inside when everything is said and done." With that I went inside and saw Emily in the kitchen cooking. "Hey Em, make sure you make some extra. Another wolf is going to enter soon and I'm sure he's hungry." I said to Emily while hugging hr and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I walked upstairs and went to my bathroom. I took my contacts of and washed my eyes. Stupid contacts. Now my eyes feel uncomfortable. I blinked a couple of times but that didn't work. I quickly had a shower and changed into a strapless blue top and some light blue, denim shorts. Then I went and put on my black flats. I dried my hair, well I kinda absorbed all the water in my hair to the sink by using my telekinesis powers, and then I straightened my hair.

I was planning on a walk on the beach later with Embry and Jared so we can get to know each other better. I walked down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen cause I already heard Jared whining for more muffins. I walked in and nobody noticed cause I was really quiet now that I'm a witch. I went up behind Jared and because of my speed nobody saw me. I cupped my hand over his eyes and whispered in his ear "guess who?" I said in a spooky voice.

"Bella, I know it's you." – "Awww… your no fun." I said back. I giggled a bit and went to sit next to Embry. "Hey Embry." I said in a cheerful voice. "Hey Bella, cool eyes." – "Thanks, I was wondering if you would like to come take a walk with me at the beach?" – "Uh, okay." He answered.

I got up and grabbed Embry's hand and dragging him out. When I walked past Jared I also grabbed his hand and I said "Your coming too."

While we were walking out Sam shouted "Don't forget your contacts!" – "UUrrrghhhh! Don't want to!" – "Now Bella!" he commanded. "Fine!" I shouted back annoyed. I was back in 1 second and I dragged the boys out to my favorite trail to the beach.

**Too be continued…**

**This is my longest chapter yet and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as possible. Please R&R!**


	7. Victoria's back and Paul's phasing

**Heyy guys, I know there's not a lot of Bella and Paul moments in this story so far, but I'm trying really hard to get it in while explaining everything. Oh, and I just found out that I forgot to explain the future telling powers yet. Bella just gets these visions randomly and can get it if she concentrates on it. Please don't hate me for this.**

**Remember that this continues from the part where Bella is taking a walk on the beach with Jared and Embry.**

**

* * *

**

That day my life changed

Chapter 7 – Victoria's back and Paul's phasing

**Bella P.o.v**

I ran though the dirt trail while dragging the boys with me. "Are you trying to pull our arms off?" Jared said a little scared. I swear they are slow. "Hurry up! I thought you wolves are meant to be fast. Your running is a snail pace!" I said while pulling them through the forest at my speed. We were deep in the forest heading for the first beach so no one saw.

We were there in 1 minute so that was good. "Yay, were here! Let's sit on that log there… oh, wait… how bout there!" I said excitedly, I didn't go to the beach for a long time now. So I was really excited. "Okay, okay Bells, we'll sit on the log over there." Embry said while pointing to a log near a crooked tree. "Okay." I said while I ran to the log.

When they finally came, Embry took a spot next to me and Jared had to take the seat on the ground facing towards out. "So, tell us about you Embry." I said while facing him. "Uh, there's really nothing to know, well you already know that I'm best friends with Jacob and Quil."

I felt really bad for him. He can't hang around them anymore, Jake will probably hate me. I hope he and Quil find out soon. Jared probably saw my expression, so he spoke. "Oh, about that… you won't be able to talk to them anymore-"Embry interrupted him before Jared could explain.

"What! Why can't I hang out with them anymore?" He asked angrily. He started to shake lightly. I gently rubbed his arm trying to calm him. To my surprise, it actually worked. "Thanks Bella and sorry for yelling. I understand now, so when they phase I can talk to them again?"He asked. "Of course you can Embry, you'll just have to wait." I answered sweetly while pushing happy feelings inside his head using my emotional powers.

**Embry P.o.v**

I found out that I couldn't stay with my friends anymore because it was dangerous. Bella and Jared were actually really nice. We were talking and Bella told us about what happened with her and Edward. Me and Jared growled at that, but when we were at the edge of phasing, we would calm instantly. Something told me Bella was doing it. She also told us about her power, ah so that's why.

Bella and Jared were having a little teasing fight, to me they looked close. "So, are you guys like, dating?" I asked. They both stopped their conversation and turned to me. They stared at me like I had here heads. Then Bella said "Hell no!" she said disgusted. I laughed at her expression.

**Bella P.o.v**

Jared and I were having a little teasing fight and that's when Embry said "So, are you guys like, dating?" He asked. Ewww! How can he even think that, Jared was like a brother to me! Ewww, Ewww, Ewww I chanted in my head.

I finally got myself together to answer his question and said "Hell no!" He laughed at me probably because of my expression. Suddenly Jared said, "How could you even think that Embry. She's like a sister to me. Ewww, that is just really wrong, I swear it would be like dating my own sister…" When he said that Embry just laughed harder. Embry cut of his rambling by saying "Okay, okay I believe you." While ending his laughing.

"Okay Embry let's just hope that, that conversation never, ever appears again." I said seriously, still grossed out by what he said. He started laughing and said "Okay Bellsy-boo." I giggled a bit at his childish behaviors. It was staring to get dark so I decided to go home.

"I think we should leave now, it's getting dark." I said. "Okay, we'll run home." Jared said. Embry agreed with him so they walked me to my car. "Embry you'll have to train with Sam for about 3 days until you can go school. Don't worry about Jacob and Quil, they'll phase soon." I said. "Don't forget Paul." Jared added.

"Why does Paul have to phase! I don't want him to phase." I yelled at yelled at him for no reason. "Uh, sorry" I said quickly. "S'okay Bella, don't worry bout it. He'll probably phase this week or something." I gave Jared a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later Jared." I said while he ran to the trees to phase.

I turned to Embry and said, "I'm really sorry about Jacob and Quil. They'll probably phase in these two weeks' time." With that I hugged Embry and gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to my car.

I drove to Sam house and parked on the driveway. Then all of my vision was gone, it was all black except for one image. It was Victoria. Then she spoke. "Bella, Bella, Bella, don't think that I forgot about you. Hope you didn't forget me, I'll have my revenge." She whispered deadly.

I sat there frozen. Why was she looking for me? Wasn't it Edward that killed James? Why is she taking it out on me? Don't worry Bella, it was just a vision, she's not coming, I told myself again and again. Then there was a knock on my car door. "Aaaahhhh!" I screamed.

I looked outside the window to see Sam there. He opened the car door and pulled me out. "What happened Bella!" he shouted at my while crushing me to his chest. "Nothing, but thanks for asking." I said softly.

With that I ran inside and upstairs into my bedroom. The first thing I did was lock all the windows in my room. After that I got changed, took of my contact and climbed into bed. I buried myself in my blanket. The last words I heard was "I'll get my revenge!"

**Victoria P.o.v (Remember she doesn't know Bella's a witch.)**

Stupid human, she thinks she can get protected by these filthy mutts. Because of her mate, my James is gone. She raced up stairs and locked all her windows. Like that's going to help, I can get through them in 1 second.

Before I left I hissed "I'll get my revenge!" I don't know if she heard or not. Either way I don't care cause she's going to die in the end.

**Next Day**

**Bella P.o.v**

I woke up in the morning and images of yesterday night flashed through my head. A shiver ran down my spine. I done my normal morning routine and ran downstairs. I went to the kitchen and saw Sam, Emily, Jared and Embry.

I gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek before eating my breakfast. "Bella, you're going to explain what happened yesterday night to me after school, understood?" Sam said when I finished breakfast. "But I'm showing Jared my powers. I'll be home around 4 o'clock. Then I'll tell you." I said, but I really didn't want to tell anyone.

After that Jared and I left for school. "So how come you didn't tell us that you were sick or anything when we were at the beach?" Guess Sam told them then. "I wasn't sick or anything. I'll explain everything when we get back from me showing you some stuff."

Luckily he dropped the subject and we fell into a comfortable silence after this. When we rounded the corner on the way to school, the pain I felt yesterday was back. But this time it was way stronger. This persons emotions were really strong, which meant that they are phasing really soon. Images of Paul flashed up in my head.

I parked the car on the side of the road so that I didn't crash into anything. "Bella? Can you hear me? What happened?" Jared said while shaking me. "Someone's going to phase soon. Really soon." I gasped out.

"Okay, you wait here, don't move and I'll get the wolf. Wait who is it?" he asked rushing all his words out. "I think its Paul." I managed to say.

With that he ran to the school.

**Jared P.o.v**

I ran to school to see Paul punching up a kid. Everyone was watching. Paul was shaking softly. Then it became stronger. I feel sorry for Bella. I ran up to him and pulled him to the woods. I remember when we were best friends.

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted in my face. "First you leave me alone, when you knew I needed a friend and then a month later you're dragging me to the wood?" His image was blurring now.

I felt really guilty, I knew he needed a friend, but I just left him. He lives by himself because his parents had died. I took a step back and he took a step forward. "Look, I'm really sorry Paul. But please stay where you are." I said because if he phases near me I could lose an arm.

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do." He said while stepping closer to me. Then I remembered that Bella had her powers, she could hold him back. She could hear a lot better now so she could hear me from here.

"Bella…! Help me here." Bella appeared here less than a second. If you didn't know that she was a witch then you'd think that she was hiding behind the tree.

"What do I do?" She asked **(Remember Bella's wearing contacts so Paul doesn't imprint yet, but he does feel a faint pull)**. "Ah… could you hold him down with your powers so he won't phase in front of me?" I asked.

"Sure. Take a step back and stop moving Paul." Surprisingly Paul listened. "Now push him hard Jared." She said. Is she insane? He'll kill me after this if I did that. She probably noticed my expression so she said, "Just to speed up the process, my head is killing me here."

Oh… I forgot that her head was hurting. So I went up to Paul and pushed him hard on the ground. Oh, maybe a little too hard. He's probably gonna have a cut. Bella giggled and said "Good job Jared."

Paul growled loudly and then he phased. Then he started running to me. I was about to phase when he suddenly stopped. Oh, Bella was holding him back. "Thanks Bells." – " No, problem." She said

Paul was still growling at me. He should hear voices in his head by now. I looked at the time. "Ah, Bells? The others are eating." I said. "Oh my gosh! Don't you guys ever stop eating? I thought Sam was training Embry to phase and control his emotions not to eat. You guys already know how to eat well enough!" I said frustrated.

I laughed at her. "Bring Paul back to Sam's place. I'll be there with shorts and food." I said. I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, and left. Paul seemed to be growling more when I did that. I must be imaging things.

**Bella P.o.v**

After Jared left I turned to face Paul. His emotions were really confusing. It was anger mixed with sadness and jealousy. What would he be jealous of? Oh, well.

I walked to him and stood next to him. "Hey Paul, I know that we didn't have a good start at school, but I want to get along with you like I do with the others." I said to him. I reached to him and stroked his fur. Surprisingly his fur was softer than the others.

"Okay we are going to Sam's house now because the idiots are too busy stuffing their tummies." I said.

He nodded his head and followed me. "You know, I like you better as a wolf. It's probably because you can't talk." I said.

I put my hand up and stoked his fur. He seemed surprised at this. "I like your fur, your fur is the softest out of all the other wolves." I blurted out.

"Uh, I wasn't supposed to say that." I said while looking down at the ground.

He made a sound which sounded like a laugh. "Shut up." I muttered. This only made him laugh harder.

He nudged me on the shoulder and I looked up. He surprised me by placing his big head on my shoulder. I put my hand on the side of his face and he leaned into my touch.

After that we walked back to Sam house in a comfortable silence. When we arrived Sam, Jared and Embry walked out of the door. I ran up to Sam with her speed so no-one saw. If you were watching me it'll look like I teleported to there.

"Where were you when the wolf phased?"I asked Sam calmly. "Uh, I was, uh eating?" He said but it sounded more like a question. "Well, what were you meant to do?" I asked still calmly. "I was meant to be teaching Embry stuff." He said a little scared.

"Does stuff include eating, cause I'm pretty sure that all you guys will master that without even trying" I said loudly.

I calmed myself down and said "Okay, know that I'm done saying my stuff, I'm going upstairs to take of these stupid contacts, then I'll go help Emily and when lunch is done, I'll except Paul to know everything. Are we clear?" I said calmly.

"Uh, yes Bella." Sam said quickly. Embry and Jared laughed and I said "Okay, I'll see you later!" In a very cheerful voice. I skipped upstairs, into my room and took of my contacts. I remembered that I had to go with Jared later to show him some of my powers.

When I took off my contacts and put them in the bathroom, I noticed that the bathroom had two doors. I opened the other door and I saw that it was a guest room.

After that I went back to my room and went downstairs. I went inside the kitchen and saw Emily. "Hey Em, want any help? Cause there's another wolf coming in." I said. "Thanks Bella, could you start making the salad?" – "On it right now." I said.

I went over to a cupboard and took out a bowl. Then I went to the fridge and got out the ingredients.

I finished making the salad and I set it on the table. Emily finished what making the sandwich and set it on the table too. "Thanks Bella" Emily said. "That's okay." I answered back.

Then the boys came back in and Jared said "Mmmm… I smell food, I'm hungry again." – "You always are." I said to him.

I turned around to see the rest of the guys to see if Paul phased back. Then my eyes were locked into another pair of eyes.

**Paul P.o.v**

I don't know what it is but it wasn't imprinting, it was this faint pull. I went inside the house with the other guys. Bella was there, she said something to Jared and then turned and faced me.

That's when I saw her eyes. She was gorgeous, I dint know how I didn't see that before. Everyone was eating so I don't think they saw, so I said "Uh, Sam? I think I imprinted." I said that without taking my eyes off her.

When I said that, everyone turned around and faced us.

"Congratulations bro!" Jared said while slapping me lightly on the back. My angel looked to the ground and blushed, which made her look adorable. What the hell? When the hell is adorable and angel part of my vocabulary.

Then Bella went back to help Emily. Emily told her to get a plastic cup and fill it.

**Bella P.o.v (Sorry if I change it too much)**

Emily told me to get a cup and fill it with water, so I grabbed one I walked to the fridge. When I was nearly there, my vision disappeared again. I was somewhere in the forest with Jared, I was showing him some stuff with my powers.

Then the images disappeared and then there was Victoria running towards us, in the vision I didn't see her and then she was suddenly in front of Jared and she bit him. Then the picture faded and it was all black except for a picture of me and Victoria.

Then she said "Warn your mutts, they're going down with you." Icily.

"No… don't do this." I whispered. When I said that, my cup accidently dropped. I started getting dizzy and then all I saw was black.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review this. **


	8. explaining part 1

That day my life changed

Chapter 8 – Explaining part 1

**Bella P.o.v**

Victoria's back. The two words kept running through my head. I'm not dreaming that she's back. I'm pretty sure this time it's for real. Well, there's one way to check. I'll have to go alone into the forest to check if she's there.

I felt a wet piece of fabric dabbing on my forehead and a very warm hand rubbing soothing circles on my palm. I opened m eyes to see all the boys looking over me and Emily dabbing my forehead.

"Hey guys, you can get out of my way please." I said when they didn't move. They quickly moved away, but they were still very close.

"Bella, what happened?" Sam asked. I didn't know if I should tell him about Victoria unless I'm sure she is here. "I don't know, um… could I go for a walk on the beach?" I lied to them.

I really didn't want to lie to them. But it was for the best. Sam looked at and said "Okay but one of the boys will go with you."

"NO!" I said quickly. Now I've done it. "I mean I would like to think of some stuff alone if you don't mind." I said trying to fix up my outburst. Sam looked at me for a minute and nodded but still looked unsure.

"Thanks Sam." I said quietly before heading out of the house after I put on my contacts. I don't know how I got there or anything, but I was suddenly in the meadow that Edward and I shared. Well, used to go to.

I sat down in the middle of the meadow and closed my eyes. Images of me and Edward in this place flashed through my head.

I breathed in deeply. Edwards and my smell still lingered in the air faintly. Vampires smell wasn't so bad, it was just sweeter than a normal human smell and Werewolves smell just had a little more woodsy smell to it.

Then I heard a twig snap. I looked in that direction and saw, Laurent. He's eyes had a tint of gold in it, guess he was changing his diet.

"Bella." He said in a melodic voice. He still remembered me.

"Hey Laurent, it's nice to see you again. Changing your diet eh?" I said. He paused and took a step forward. "Yeah, anyways I was walking by the Cullen's house for a visit. But it seems like they left. Do they visit often?" He said worried. Why was he worrying for me?

"I thought they would have taken you with them, but then I smelt your scent and followed it. Why didn't they take you with them? "He asked truly curious.

"Oh, um… Ed… Edward, he um… broke up with me. He to….told me that he never love…loved me." I told him with tears running down my face.

Suddenly I was in Laurent's arm and he was gently patting my arm trying to calm me. This was confusing. After my sobbing slowed I asked "um, Laurent? Don't you feel thirsty? I mean aren't you new at this?"

Laurent chuckled. "I am quite new, but that doesn't mean that I can't control myself and I am not here to kill you." He suddenly became serious. "But I did come here to warn you."

I was really confused now. "Warn me about what?" I asked. "Victoria." He said.

Shit! I forgot all about her. I felt sick again. I'm pretty sure my skin paled. "Vic…Victoria's Bac…k?" I asked stuttering.

"Yes, Victoria's back. I'm only here to warn you. I'm not here to kill anyone. I'm going to go back to Alaska and I'm going to live with the Denali family." He said.

"O…Okay" I said still frozen in my form. Laurent gave a hug and said his goodbye. That kind of shocked me a little.

After Laurent left I walked back to Sam's house cursing the whole way. I remembered the vision I had of Victoria when she told me that she was going to get to me one way or another.

I had tears flowing down my face by the thought of anyone of them dying because of me. "Fucking hell. Oh god, kill me now." I kept cursing while walking to Sam's house. I walked through the door still cursing and sobbing.

I walked into the living room and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me. I just walked up to Paul and held on to him while crying into his shirt.

**Paul P.o.v**

I was pacing around in the living room waiting for Bella to come back. I heard a stream of cursing and sobbing coming down the street. I realized that the voice belonged to Bella. I wonder what wrong with her. I will kill whoever made her cry.

The others probably heard it too. I stopped walking and just waited for her to come.

When she came in the door her sobbing got worse. She walked in the living room and ran straight to me. She held on to me like her life depended on it and cried into my shirt.

Then I smelt it. It was over-sickly sweet. "I SMELL LEACH!"I shouted. That seemed to make her cry more harder. Great, now I made her more upset. It hurt, like literary physical pain that I caused her that.

"Shhh… I'm sorry I shouted. I was just worried about you." I said while I sat on a spare seat with her on my lap. I rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to calm her while pulling her tightly against me.

She just sat there crying and she nuzzled her head deeper into the side of my neck.

Once her crying finally slowed down Sam spoke. "Bella? Would you like to explain what happened?"

She buried her head deeper into my neck and she took a deep breath.

"Well…"

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry that the chapters is so short. Please Review.**


	9. explaining part 2

That day my life changed

Chapter 9 – Explaining part 2

_Previously…_

_She just sat there crying and she nuzzled her head deeper into the side of my neck. _

_Once her crying finally slowed down Sam spoke. "Bella? Would you like to explain what happened?"_

_She buried her head deeper into my neck and she took a deep breath._

"_Well…"_

**Paul P.o.v**

We all waited for her to continue. "I'm going to explain from to start because otherwise you won't know what I mean." She said. We just nodded for her to continue.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "You guys knew that I was dating Edward Cullen right?" We all nodded for her to continue.

"Well, they were going to play baseball and they brang me to watch or something. Anyways it was in the middle of the game when three vampires came. Their names were James, Laurent and Vic…Victoria."

Once she said Victoria she shivered. I was going to ask her about Victoria but she cut me off by continuing.

"Well, James thinks catching a human is a game. When they came James caught my scent and he tracked me down. He tricked me that he had my mum and of course I believed him. I went to my old ballet studio alone."

"When I got there my mom wasn't there. But James was. I tried to run away from him but of course he was way faster. He threw me across the room and my head started bleeding. He smelt my blood, and came to me. He rested his hand on my leg and then he pushed his hand down and broke my leg."

By now everyone, including me was shaking and growling. How could he do such thing to my angel. She cuddled to me closer and that helped a bit. Then she asked.

"Promise me you guys won't get angry at me or start asking me questions straight away?" Bella asked. We all nodded and then she continued. "Well then he bit me."

Then she lifted her right wrist out. On her wrist was a bit mark. Everyone growled loudly. Sam was the first one to speak. "So, how come you're not a Vampire?"

"Edward sucked the venom out." She answered. "Okay now back to the story, after that Edward killed James. So, the reason why I smell like leech is because I just had a talk with Laurent. He kinda helped us with the whole James thing. James is Victoria's mate. Victoria is James mate." She said.

"Edward used to be my mate. I used to be Edwards mate. But of course Victoria doesn't know that. Now, she's came back for revenge. She wants to kill me, like a mate for mate revenge." Bella said with a shiver.

"So this is the red-head leach that's been coming here?" Sam asked. "She's here already?" Bella whispered.

"I keep having visions of her. I had a vision that I was showing Jared some of my powers and then she came. That's why I am no way taking you out there." She said mainly to Jared.

She snuggled closer to me. "I want to go sleep now." She said. So I carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. I was about to walk away when I felt her grab my wrist "Stay." She said.

I climbed next to her and laid down. She cuddled next to me and I wrapped my hand over her waist. We soon feel asleep.

**(Next day, It's Saturday)**

**Bella P.o.v**

I woke up the next morning and felt a hot arm wrapped around my body. I turned around and saw… Paul? Why was he here? Then I remembered what happened yesterday.

I tried to lift his hand up but I swear even a vampire couldn't break his grip.

"Paul…" I whispered softly. But he didn't move. "Paul…" I said a little bit more loudly. "Paul." I said louder than my second attempt while I shook him a little.

Guess he's not getting up. "Paul…" I whispered while I kissed his cheek. I think he's awake now, but he just wouldn't open his eyes.

I lowered my head to his lips and gave him a kiss on the lips. Honestly it was only meant to be just 1 second but I couldn't resist. I probably gave him a kiss that was 10 second.

Then I felt him grab my waist with both his hands and suddenly I was on top of him. He sat up gently placing both my legs on either side of him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. My hands found its way to his neck and I rested it there.

He gently swiped his tongue on my lower lip begging for entrance. I opened my month a bit and it took him less than a second to find his way in. His tongue was gently caressing mine while I was doing the same. We were going at it for about 10 minutes now and it was getting pretty heated.

"Bella, Emily said that breakfa- AAARRRHHHGGG MY EYES!" oh, it was Jared. He had to ruin the moment. I broke the kiss and said "oh shut up Jared."

I gave Paul another quick kiss before getting up. I went into my walk in wardrobe and got out the cloths that I wanted to wear today before going in the bathroom to get changed and doing my daily stuff.

I came out and walked into the kitchen. I went in and saw everyone.

"Hey." I said to everyone while grabbing an apple and sat on Paul's lap. His arm automatically went around my waist while one of my hands rested on top of his hands and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey" everyone chorused back. "So what are we doing today?" I asked. "Some are doing patrol and the people that aren't are just going to lounge about somewhere." Sam answered.

"Okay."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Way to short? I know this chapter sucks but please review and please no hate comments.**


	10. Kim

That day my life changed

Chapter 10 – Kim and fire

**Bella P.o.v (Remember its still Saturday)**

It was 3 o'clock in the evening now. The day was going well. Paul and Sam are on patrol now so I was left alone with Jared and Embry. God they are so annoying.

"Hahahaha." That was Embry that was laughing. They were currently laughing at a joke that Jared made.

Jared is on the floor laughing and rolling around right now and Embry is clutching his side while… chocking?

"Shut up you idiots, you guys have to go on patrol soon you know." I said to them.

"Okay, okay," gasped out Embry. God they're idiots.

Then I heard the door open and I was suddenly in someone's arm.

"Hey babe, I missed you." Oh it was Paul. "Paul it's only been like 5 hours" I said to him.

I turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "5 hours is too long." He whispered against my lips.

"We have eyes and ears you know." Jared and Embry exclaimed from behind us.

I chuckled quietly and turned around leaving Paul's hand around my waist.

Then my vision went blank again. There was a girl on the forest floor she was in pain and screaming for help. I don't know why but I had a feeling that I had to help her. Then another image appeared it was me turning her into a witch. Then my vision went back to normal again.

"Girl…needs… help!" I managed to get out. They all looked at me worried. I broke my way out of Paul's grasp. I don't know why but that girl seemed familiar to me.

I ran into the kitchen and got a small knife out. I ran to my house and into the forest. I paused for a second and then I heard an ear-piercing scream.

I quickly ran in that direction hoping I'll get there in time.

I went into a small clearing and I saw a girl screaming for help. She was the girl that I saw in my vision. I walked closer to her and then I saw her. It was Kim. **(AN: Sorry if you think this is messed up but in this story Kim is Bella's cousin.)**

I ran across the field and knelt down. I turned her so she was facing me. "Kim! What happened!" I asked her while looking over her injuries. I don't think that she's going to survive this one.

"Girl… Red hair… it's burning… HELP ME!" She managed say while screaming out the last two words. Victoria was here. I swear I'm going to kill her for hurting my cousin.

I took out her right wrist seeing that she was clutching it, but then I saw bite mark there. Fuck, Victoria bit her. That was exactly where James bit me. Think quick Bella. I chanted to myself. I examined her bite mark and I saw vampire venom.

I concentrated on the venom and slowly removed all of it. She should be fine now, but she was still screaming for help.

Then I saw it long cuts were all over her skin and blood was flowing out of it. There is no way a human will be able to survive this.

Then I heard the wolves coming, god they are slow. I took out the knife and I quickly sliced Kim's left wrist lightly making a cut but not really that deep.

When I cut her wrist she screamed out again louder than before. "Shh… It's okay Kim, I'm helping you. But it'll be painful" I said to her quietly.

Then I lifted the knife to my wrist, I choose to cut the small line that was on the tattoo. I closed my eye bracing for the pain.

I pushed the knife into the line. Fuck that hurt like a motherfucking bitch. I screamed out in pain. While I heard some of the wolves whimper behind me. I removed the knife from my wrist and dropped it to the ground.

I saw blood quickly forming on my cut. I held Kim's wrist while letting the blood drop into her cut.

My blood dropped into Kim's cut and it slowly seeped in. I heard Kim's screams getting louder and louder. I am so lucky I was unconscious when I turned into a witch.

"Fucking…hell… Bella! MAKE… IT…STOP!" Kim screeched out in pain. Her emotions were attacking me right now. It was way worse than Embry or Paul's pain when they changed.

I sat down properly and moved Kim's head to my lap. "Shh… Kim, it'll… be over… soon." I said through pain.

My head was spinning right now. Suddenly I was shaking violently. The pain was unbearable. I gently placed Kim on the ground while running away to the middle of the field. Suddenly I felt like I was on fire.

The fire was burning everywhere through my body. I screamed out in pain. This felt way more painful than receiving a power. It feels like the fire was surrounding me, like I couldn't breathe. What the fuck is happening to me? Billy never told me anything about this.

I looked down at my wrist, because that's where it hurt most. Oh my effing god, my tattoo was glowing red. The pain was getting worst. Was this meant to happen when I change a human?

Suddenly I was in the air. But I wasn't using my powers to lift me up. I felt a bit dizzy, then I blacked out.

**Paul P.o.v**

We outside to where Bella was. We followed her scent into the forest. Why the hell would she bring a knife with her? She's gone pretty deep into the forest.

When we reached a small clearing we stopped and saw Bella. There was a girl in her lap. The girl had blood everywhere on her. I felt sorry for her.

Then I saw Bella get out her knife and cut the girls wrist. Why the hell would she do that? The girl screamed out in agony. "Shh… It's okay Kim, I'm helping you. But it'll be painful" Bella said. So the girls name's Kim. Bella looked like she was in pain.

_Paul – Why is she in pain?_

_Jared – She can read emotions, when you and Embry phased she was in pain too, just like she is in now._

_Embry – We caused her pain?_

_Jared – We'll kinda_

Then images of when Bella was in the hallway of the school with tears streaming down her face went through Jared's head. Embry and I winced at the images.

Then we were cut out from our thoughts by an ear-piercing scream. We saw Bella cut herself with the knife. We all whimpered at that.

Then she lowered her wrist and let her blood drop into Kim's cut. Kim let out another ear-piercing scream while asking Bella to make it stop.

Bella just looked more pained by the second. Bella brought Kim's head onto her lap while she stroked her hair and saying comforting words to her.

_Jared – That girl's pretty_

_Sam – Shut up Jared now's not the time_

_Jared – What! I'm just saying that she's pretty_

Then suddenly she lowered Kim's head onto the ground while shacking violently and ran to the middle of the clearing. She stayed there for a minute but the she swayed a bit and then she screamed. Bella probably didn't notice this but her tattoo was glowing bright red.

_Paul – I'm going to go check up on her._

_Sam – No Paul, you staying here._

_Paul – But she's in pain, I can't just stay here and watch_

_Sam – we all don't want to but you're staying here and that's final_

Sam used the alpha voice. So I had watched my girl in pain.

_Paul – You know it literally hurts when I see Bella hurt in any way_

_Sam – Stay_

I growled at Sam. Then suddenly fire, like real fire was swirling underneath her while lifting her of the ground. The fire was like a mini tornado under her feet.

Then Bella swayed a bit while the fire was dropping quickly. She then fell from her standing form and her eyes closed.

The fire quickly reacted by pushing her back up, then the fire wrapped around her and pushed her back up.

Bella had somehow recovered and quickly ran to Kim. Kim was a bit better now.

_Jared – That Kim girl is really, really pretty_

_Sam, Paul, Embry – Shut up Jared! _

**Bella P.o.v**

I don't know what the fuck just happened. But I was going to ask Billy about it. My tattoo is back to normal now.

I ran back up to Kim and she wasn't screaming anymore just panting heavily.

"Kim, it's okay, I'm back." I said to her while trying to soothe her pain using my powers.

I stroked her hair while I placed head on my lap. She nodded her head lightly like she didn't have the strength to. She then closed her eyes and feel asleep.

I gently picked her up and walked to the wolves.

"C'mon we have to go back to Emily's place." I said to them. I walked back to Emily's place with the others following me. When we arrived I unlocked the door and went into the kitchen thinking that there's where Emily will be.

When I got there I saw a note. It said:

_Hey Bella and the boys,_

_I'll be at Billy's place. Once you got this note, come over._

_Plus tell Sam to drive the truck over because I got a drive from Billy._

_I am also cooking over at Billy so make sure you come._

_See you guys soon, love Emily._

"Ah, Sam? I think we have a bit of a problem." I said while passing him a letter. "Well I'm gonna go if there's free food."Jared said while walking out the door.

"But how about Kim?" I asked the guys. "Bring here too, Emily used to be a nurse. She'll know what to do." Sam said awhile walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh and I thought you were the smart one." I said while following him. "What?" He asked truly confused now.

"If Jake was there or something don't you think he'll get suspicious or something. We can't just go in there with a stranger covered with blood." I said to them.

"Emily probably covered the whole thing about us going over there and for the girl we'll just say that we found her." Sam said.

I don't' know why I got angry but It just triggered. "That girl? That girl is my cousin!" I shouted at him.

"You're cousin?" Sam asked confused and scared at the same time. "Uh, yeah. Sorry for yelling. It's just I don't know what came over me." I said.

"This is my cousin Kim." I said to them.

"Now we better be going." I told them. I got to my room and got out a spare contact.

**(They arrive at Billy's, can't be bothered writing the trip)**

I knocked on the door with Kim still in my arms. Her blood was drying quickly but it was still flowing a bit.

I heard the door open and Billy was there. "Hey Billy." I said. He just stared at Kim frozen.

"Well? Are you going to let us through?" I asked Billy who wasn't speaking. "Oh, yes, yes come in." He said while inviting us in.

Inside we could smell Emily's cooking. The boys walked over to the kitchen obviously going to eat. I'll eat after.

I walked into the living room with Billy and when we entered I saw Jake and Quil. Oh shit they're here.

They immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Well, probably Kim that was in my arms. Trying to distract them I decided to talk.

"Hey Jake and Quil." I said to them while lying Kim down on the sofa. "Uh, hey bells." Jake said.

"Hi." Quil said simply. "Billy could you go get a cloth, water and a bucket please." I asked without taking my eyes off Kim.

I sat down facing Kim on the floor. "If you don't mind us asking, what happened to her?" Jake asked from behind me.

"Don't know we found her in the woods." I lied. He'll now soon enough. Billy came back with the cloth and Sam was carrying a bucket full of water back in.

All of Kim's cuts have healed because of the witch blood. It looked like it never happened. I took my hair tie of my hair and collect Kim's hair into a messy bun.

Just then Emily walked in. "Oh my, what happened?" She asked worried. "Don't worry about it." I said to Emily. She just gave me a you-will-tell me-about-it-when-we-get-home look.

I nodded my head in her direction. I got the cloth and dabbed her blood off her face. Jake and Quil just watched from behind. They were probably confused because every time that I got the blood off there was no cuts or anything.

I left the two wrists for last. "I need to talk to you after Billy." I said to Billy as he watched from behind.

"Get Emily out of here Sam. She might get hurt." I whispered softly so that human here can't even pick up.

Sam heard and quickly thought of something to say. "Emily, go in the kitchen so you could eat." Sam said to Emily. She quickly understood and left for the kitchen.

Jake and Quil were on the opposite couch so they couldn't see what we were doing. I grabbed Kim's right wrist where her Bite mark will be. I don't think that her bite mark has healed because mine definitely hasn't.

I dabbed the blood of and there was the bite mark. Sam saw and immediately started shaking. "Sam why don't you go outside for a quick walk." I said to Sam. He of course agreed to what I said not wanting to phase in Billy's house.

Billy just looked at me and I gave him a I-will-explain-later look. Then I uncovered Kim's left wrist and of course it as there. It was the witch mark.

"Bella?" Billy asked. I know what he was asking so I answered him back. "Yes." Now Jake and Quil were really suspicious. Wow their emotions are strong. It would hurt like hell when they change but it'll be nothing like what I've been through today.

Then Kim moved a bit. "Jake, Quil. Would you boys like to go outside and come back in later?" Billy asked already beating me to ask them to leave. The boys obeyed Billy and left the room.

After some seconds Kim woke up. She lifted herself up of the couch so she could sit down. I moved from the floor to sit next to her. Her eyes were the same color as mine.

"Bella?" Kim asked quietly. "I'm here." I said and she turned to face me. She then flung herself towards me and cried onto me. I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back.

She quieted down for a bit. "Kim? Would you like to tell me why you're here? Aren't you meant to Florida?" I asked Kim.

Kim's parents had died when she was 10 so she was adopted. That made her cry a bit more. "They kicked me out. I don't know what I did wrong. But I always knew that they didn't like me." She sobbed into my t-shirt.

"So I came here looking for you and I asked Charlie where you were since you weren't there. He said you moved to La Push with someone named Sam and Emily. I went to La Push and saw this girl with red hair. I asked her where you were but she just dragged me somewhere into the forest. On the way she kept on cutting me, I begged her to stop but she just bit me and left me there." Kim explained.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay now I think." I said to Kim while patting her back.

"Are we aloud to see your cousin yet?" Jared yelled from the kitchen. Why is he so impatient in seeing her?

"Wait! I still need a couple of hours!" I yelled back.

**(After Bella tells Kim everything and Kim has mastered her basic powers)**

Kim put the water back inside the cup that she was balancing. "Cool." Kim said excitedly.

"I know. Now put these on so some people won't be freaked out." I said while passing Kim some brown contacts.

"Can we come in now?" Jared whined.

"Wait. Okay you can come in now." I said the boys.

They all came rushing in and I felt hands snake around my waist. "Hey Paul." I said while leaning back on him a bit. "Hey babe" Paul said while resting his head on my shoulder.

"Bella, do I have to wear the contacts, it's really uncomfortable." Kim whined but too low for human ears to pick up.

I giggled and said "You'll get used to them but it'll take a while."

"So, are you going to introduce me to everyone Bella?" Kim asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. This is Sam and his fiancée Emily." I said while pointing to Sam and Emily. "And that's Embry, Jacob and Quil." I said while pointing to them.

"And the guy behind me is Paul and this is Jared" I said. There was no need to tell her about Billy because she already knew him.

After that everyone went to what they were doing. Jake and Quil were in Jakes room, I felt sorry for them.

I was currently sitting in Paul's lap. "How come Jacob and Quil went into the room, how come their not out here?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Uh, Paul could you explain that to her? I'm gonna go check up on them." I said while getting off Paul's lap.

I knocked on Jakes door and waited. Quil opened the door. "Uh, hi Bella, come in." He said inviting me in.

I walked in and I saw Jake. "Hey is it okay if I talk to you guys or something?" I asked them.

"Sure Bells." Jake said. "You know if you guys need anything or talk to anyone you could always ask me." I said to them.

"Did Sam ask you to ask these things?" Jake asked. "No why?"

"Oh nothing it's just cause he's been saying the exact same things but in a longer form" Quil answered for Jake.

"Bella! We gotta go soon." Sam yelled from across the room. "Well you gotta go." Jake said sad.

"Remember, if you want to talk to me about anything all you have to do is ask." I said to them.

I gave them both hugs and they were both burning hot but I didn't say anything about that.

"See you at school." I said to them.

**(When the pack, Emily, Kim and Bella gets home)**

"Okay Kim you can take the contacts off now." I said to Kim when we all entered the house. I told her where my room is so she can borrow some cloths since her one was ruined.

She ran up to the room and then we heard a "Oh my fucking god" from Kim.

We all raced up to the room and there we saw Kim in a new outfit and staring at my full length mirror.

I chuckled at that. "Oh forgot to tell you, our appearances improve. A lot!" I said. Then she turned around and stared at… Jared?

Then I looked at Jared. Oh my god he imprinted. I ran over and gave Kim a hug. "Ah! I'm so happy for you!"

"Hey! What about me." Jared said from behind me. "You too." I said still hugging Kim.

Emily probably knew now too because she started jumping up and down.

All the boys except for Jared had confused looks on their faces.

"Jared would you like to share the news?" I asked Jared.

* * *

**Bella's gonna ask Billy about the fire thing the next day. Like it? Hate it? Please review and no hate comments! **


	11. Talking to Billy

That day my life changed

Chapter 11 – Talking to Billy

_Previously…_

_All the boys except for Jared had confused looks on their faces. _

"_Jared would you like to share the news?" I asked Jared._

**Bella P.o.v**

**(Next day)**

Life is great so far. Victoria isn't showing up, yet. I am going to have a small talk with Billy today about the fire thing.

"Kim! You coming?" I yelled out. Kim now lives with Emily, Sam and I.

"Yeah, wait a second." She said knowing that I could hear her. She came down in one second flat. Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said wait a second.

We walked outside, hopped into my car and I drove to Billy's. We could hear Jake and Quil at home. I parked my car in their driveway.

Jake and Quil probably heard something so they came out. Then they stared at my car mouth agape. Oh, I forgot they haven't seen my car, they have only seen Sam's car when he drove us here.

Kim and I went out the car. I went up to Jake and Quil to hug them.

"Hey Jake" I said when I hugged him. He seemed surprised, but hugged me back tightly. "Hey Bells."

I went up to Quil and gave him a hug too. I didn't know him that much but we have meet before. "Hey Quil." I said. "Uh, hey Bella." He said.

I let go of him and turned to Jake. "Anyways, is your father home? Me and Kim wanted to talk to him." I said to Jake.

"Uh, yeah. He Is in the living room." Jake answered. I smiled to him and towed Kim to the living room.

Billy was watching the T.V when we walked in. "Hey Billy!" I yelled excitedly while I skipped to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He clutched his chest as his heart beat slowed down. Kim and I just laughed. "Hey Bella and Kim, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here instead of scaring me?" Billy asked.

"I need to talk to you about something and I thought it was a good idea that Kim would come." I said hinting him to tell the boys to leave.

He suddenly understood. "Okay why don't you and Kim come to the kitchen and we talk there. Jacob why don't you and Quil work on that car in your garage?" Billy said. Jacob and Quil nodded and left for the garage.

Billy, Kim and I walked to the kitchen and sat down on a chair. Billy looked at us waiting for me to continue.

"Have you told me everything about witches Billy?" I asked getting straight to the point.

Billy seemed to think for a moment. "I pretty sure I did." He said still deep in thinking.

"What do you mean you're pretty sure?" I pressed him on.

"Um, I'm not sure. Why are you asking?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Well, when I turned Kim, I was suddenly in pain, I don't know if it was because of the emotions or if it was because I changed someone for their first time or if it was because of something else. Anyways I ran into the middle of the meadow because I didn't want to hurt anyone. I don't know what happened next but all I know is that I was suddenly lifted off the ground by fire!" I whisper/yelled.

Billy looked shocked. "But… but, it..it's n…not possible." He said to himself.

"What is not possible Billy?" Kim asked him. I pushed some calmness towards him.

Billy didn't say anything for a second and looked deep in thought.

"Bella, look at your left ankle and see if anything is different." Billy said calmly.

I looked at him confused. "Um… okay?" I said but it came out more like a question.

I looked down at my left ankle and pushed my sock down a bit. Over there was a tattoo. I gasped and Billy looked at it shocked. Kim just looked happy.

"W…why is th…there an…another tattoo on m…me?" I stuttered.

Kim squealed. That seemed to pull Billy out of his trance.

"Why did you just squeal Kim?" I asked quietly. Kim just pushed her sock down a bit. On her ankle was the same tattoo as me. "Why do you have the same tattoo as me Kim?" I asked her softly.

"Well, I don't know if it is a tattoo. I've had it since I was born. So it's kinda like a birth mark I think…" Kim said, trailing off into thinking.

Billy just gasped and said "It's true."

"What's true Billy?" I asked him worried that it was a bad thing.

"You guys aren't normal witches, you guys are elemental witches." He said still shocked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kim asked Billy worried.

"No, no, no don't worry. But you guys are very, very powerful. Plus Kim's elemental power hasn't activated yet so you guys will have to be extremely careful around humans." He said happy for us.

We both smiled at him. "Is there anything else we need to know?" I asked Billy excited.

"Yes, there are going to be only four elemental witches in the world. You guys will have way more powers than any other witches. Normal witches can only share powers with one other witch but you guys can share and keep each other's powers. That includes the other elemental witches that you haven't met." Billy explained.

"You give can also control fire, water, air and earth. I suggest that Bella should practice straight away. But Kim will have to wait till her powers release. Also when you find the other two elemental witches, you four can make another witch stone. Lidia's stone, Lidia is the original witch if you forgot, well anyways, Lidia's stone was broken when she trip and I don't that that I'll have any use anymore." Billy said.

"Anyways, if you guys have made the stone, any witch can store their powers inside it and then you turn into normal human again without dying. But remember only the four elemental witches can make the stone and if you guys put your powers in the stone and the stone brakes, you won't be able turn back and make it again. Unless you guys get another witch and get them to turn you again." Billy said.

"Thanks for telling us Billy!" Kim shouted. She was a bit too excited. "Thanks Billy." I said more quietly. He just chuckled.

"I guess we have to go now." I said to Billy while hugging him. When I let go of Billy Kim ran up to him and nearly tackled him down. "Thank you!" She squealed at him nearly deafening both of us.

By the looks of her emotions, her ecstatic side will be staying in her for about a few hours.

"See you later Billy." I said while dragging Kim outside and let me tell you, it was hard! "See you guys at school!" I yelled toward Jacob and Quil who were exiting the garage.

"Bye!" Jake and Quil said while waving to us. Since Kim was hyper she waved her hand so fast that it was almost invisible. I grabbed her hand and put her inside the car.

I went to the driver's seat and drove off.

"I want Jared." Kim said randomly.

"We'll go see him when we arrive back at Em's house." I said to her trying to calm her down.

"When we get there, I'm going to run up to Jared and tell him about everything that Billy told us. After that we'll go get Emily and ask her if we could have a sleep over with everyone. Then we'll watch a scary movie and then… and then, we'll play truth or dare!" She yelled excitedly. Oh god this will be so annoying.

"Okay, okay Kim. Slow down. You realize that you'll need to breathe soon." I said to her trying to slow down her talking. But it didn't help. She just kept saying how cool everything was. I drove at full speed toward Em's house hoping to get Jared to help me.

We finally reached Emily's house. I jumped out of the car after stopping it and told Kim to get out.

"Jared! Come out here now!" I yelled knowing Jared would be here.

Jared and Paul come outside in an instant looking around if there was any danger. They calmed down when they saw nothing.

"Jared!" Kim squealed while running towards him at full speed and full speed for a witch I pretty fast. When I saw pretty fast I mean faster than werewolves and vampires.

"Hey Baby" Jared said while he pecked her lips. Then she started her 'plan' that she made in the car.

I guess I'll have to explain to Paul soon. Jared carried her inside while she was explaining. I turned around and locked my car. Paul was still there waiting for me.

I walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Hey Paul." I said to him. I felt his arm securing themselves around my waist.

"Hey babe, I missed you." He said while he leaned down. He placed his lips on mine and I immediately reacted by placing both my hands around his neck.

I felt warm inside when he kissed me. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and I felt his tongue entering my mouth. He was gently exploring my mouth. I've never kissed Edward like this before. I weaved my fingers through his hair and tugged on it gently. He groaned a bit, but the sound was muffled since our lips were still together. He pulled me closer to him and every inch of our body was touching each other. I began to feel a little light-headed so I pulled away.

"Missed you too." I said. I pecked him on the lips and grabbed his hand. He wrapped his hand around waist and we walked into the house.

We went into the kitchen guessing that's where everybody will be and we were right. Paul sat down and placed me on his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I just leaned into him.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked since nobody spoke.

"Oh, Kim told us about the witch thing and about her plan. So what took you guys so long" Jared said smirking.

"Nothing anyways, what witch thing" Paul said from behind me. Kim started explaining everything to Paul.

Emily had agreed to have a movie night over at her house tonight so there was no need to worry. The boys ran back to their house to get their stuff and ran back here for the night.

Embry was staying in one of the guest rooms and Jared was staying in Kim's for the night. Sam and Emily will be going to their rooms and Paul will be staying in my room tonight.

"Hey Kim? Wanna try out our new powers, since it's not dark yet?" I asked Kim.

"Bella you're forgetting something." Kim said in a 'duh' voice.

I stared at her in confusion. "What am I forgetting Kim?" I asked her.

"I still haven't got my powers yet. Well I have but it's not activated or whatever Billy calls it." Kim said.

"Oh true. But wouldn't you at least like to try out your other powers and I would like us to collect each other's powers if you don't mind?" I said to Kim.

"Fine" Kim said. "Me and Bella are going to have a walk." Kim told Emily because to boys weren't back yet.

"Okay girls, be careful!" Emily yelled as we walked through the door.

**Kim P.o.v**

We walked outside through the back door and Bella turned to me and gave me an evil smirk. Uh, oh. When we were kids and she had that smirk on we always got into trouble.

"Wanna see how far Canada is?" Bella asked me with a smirk. I knew that this was not going to turn out well, but I just couldn't sop myself.

"Uh-huh." I answered Bella with the same smirk.

"Do you know the way?" Bella asked.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Kay when we're there, we'll stop to catch our breath and then we'll run back." Bella explained. I nodded and we turned to and faced the Canadian border.

We raced there and reached there in 15 minutes. Seems like we both had the same speed.

"Wow that was fun!" Bella said. We were only a bit out of breath.

Then both me and Bella's vision blacked out.

_(The vision)_

_Bella and I were running back towards Sam and Emily's house. There was a vampire running behind us, it was catching up to us. This vampire probably had fast running powers._

_(Vision ends)_

I turned to Bella in fear. Bella had panic written all over her face.

"Run!" We both shouted at the same time.

We turned back to La Push and ran. We ran faster than before. Oh my god, it took us 15 minutes to get here, by the time we were back, the vampire would've caught us by now.

"Bella, can't we just kill it ourselves?" I asked Bella as we sprinted to La Push.

"Okay, but we need to get closer to La Push cause we haven't done this before and if we need help we'll just call for the wolves hoping that they can help us." Bella said as weaved through trees.

We could feel the vamp catching up to us. We pushed ourselves faster than ever. After 3 more minutes we were nearly there back to La Push.

The vamp was suddenly in front of us. Bella and I gave a startled scream.

"Uh, I know you. You're Bella right?" the vamp said straight to Bella. Does Bella know him?

"W…who are y…you?" Bella stuttered. Guess she didn't.

"Hey I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Riley, Victoria's mate." The guy said icily. Bella seemed to stiffen by the word Victoria. I held the Riley down with my powers in case he decided to drink us. Bella seemed to know what I was doing, she turned to me and mouthed a thanks. I nodded my head a bit indicating 'that's okay'.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked getting her voice back.

"I'm here for Victoria. Which means here to bring you back to her alive so she can kill you slowly, then we'll video it all and send it to your precious Edward." Riley sneered at her. No-one should speak to my cousin like that. I could feel myself getting angrier.

I squeezed her neck tighter using my powers of course. He didn't feel it that much because he was too busy yelling at Bella. Who does he think he is? I mean Bella already explained to me about Victoria and all, but seriously! We can kill him in one second!

I decided to voice my thoughts. "Who do you think you are?" I yelled at him tightening the hold around his neck.

He turned to me giving me a death glare. "And you are?" He asked me.

"No one that you should know about." I sneered at him. I tightened the hold on his neck at soon he was screaming.

I tightened the hold on his body and he gave his final scream. Somehow Bella managed to lighten up his body with fire and he burned before our eyes.

"I learnt how to use my fire powers." Bella whispered.

"Uh-huh." I said to her.

"We just killed our first vampire." Bella said excitedly.

"Okay I think we should go back know." I said to Bella.

* * *

**Heyy guys, Sorry I didn't update sooner, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and please no hate comments.**

**Plus I was wondering, could you guys help me come up with some powers Bella and Kim could have?**

**Anyways Review!**


	12. Mental image

**Heyy guys, thanks for reviewing! Oh and I still need help in thinking of some of the elemental witches could have. If you have an idea please PM me or write it in your reviews.**

That day my life changed

Chapter 12 – mental image

**Bella P.o.v**

Kim and I ran back to Emily's house and stopped when we reached the doors. We could tell the boys were here because of their loud voices.

"We're gonna smell like leeches and they might get angry at us." Kim said quietly. The wolves probably didn't here because that's how low Kim spoke.

I thought about it for a second and then just shrugged my shoulders. I opened the door and dragged Kim inside.

"We're back!" Kim shouted through the hallway. We walked into the living room to find them there. When we walked in they all scrunched up the noses.

"Aw… come on. We don't smell that bad, do we?" Kim joked.

"How come we smell leech?" Sam asked cautiously.

"We just killed our first leech!" Kim squealed.

"WHAT!" The guys boomed. "She means what she said." I said to them.

"Anyways, Kim and I are gonna have a shower so we don't stink." I said to the guys.

Kim and I went upstairs and took our showers in our own bathrooms. We came back downstairs when we went into the living room and sat down.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well… um… Bella, kinda suggested to race to the Canadian border and I thought it would be… fun?" Kim said.

"So we ran to there and it took us like, 15 minutes. Then we kinda had a vision of a vamp chasing us. The vamp was faster that other vamps, so it was catching up to us. We kinda didn't wanna lead them up here, but we wanted to be close in case we couldn't kill it. Since we've never killed a bloodsucker before." Kim explained.

"The he was suddenly in front of us and then we killed him We found out that his name is Riley." Kim finished.

No one was speaking so I decided to say something. "Okay, um who wants to watch a movie?" I asked breaking the silence. The boys all agreed.

I walked over and sat down on Paul's lap. I leaned back on his chest while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I intertwined my fingers with his because I wanted to.

Kim and Em were in the same position too. I looked at Embry since he was the only one without a girl. Kim seemed to know what I was doing because she looked at him too.

Kim and I giggled. But we truly felt sorry for him.

"What's so funny?" Paul whispered in my ear. The others were confused too.

"Feel sorry for Embry. He's kinda the odd one out." I giggled.

Emily giggled and Sam, Jared and Paul chuckled.

"It's not my fault I haven't imprinted." Embry whined.

"Okay time for movies" Emily said. Since no of us moved to put the movies in, Kim and I used our powers to put the dvd in the dvd player. She pressed play while I turned off the lights.

**(in the middle of the movie)**

It was in the middle of the movie when me and Kim's vision blacked out. It was a vision of me and Kim walking in on Sam and Emily going at it. It was so not what I wanted to see. Ew, ew, ew, ew!

Kim screamed and I flicked the lights back on. I also paused the movie. Everyone looked at Kim concerned especially Jared.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" I chanted trying to get the mental picture out of my head but it wasn't working.

"Oh my fucking god! That was something I did NOT want to see!" Kim said while rubbing her head.

"Oh god! Disgusting mental image!" I said I the same tone as Kim.

"You okay babe?" Paul asked me while rubbing soothing circled on my palm.

"Oh my god, when do you think I should move out?" Kim asked randomly.

"Kim we're not moving out after just seeing that. We'll just move out for a week." I said to Kim. Everyone looked at us confused.

Kim looked thoughtful for a moment. "We'll ask later." Kim said.

"Okay, I'm tired now. See you guys tomorrow, I'm gonna go sleep now." I said to everyone. I got of Paul's lap and he just followed. I went into my room and grabbed my tank top and shorts and changed in the bathroom.

When I came back out Paul was already under the covers. I walked up to him and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Paul, move over" I said while I nudged him a bit. He quickly moved over and let me climb in.

I moved closer to him and snuggled into his side. He turned around to face me and pulled me closer, leaving his arm around my waist.

"Paul?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I was wondering… since you live alone…"

"You know, you can ask me anything." He said simply.

"Well, now I know that. Anyways, since you live alone and all, I was wondering if I could move in with you for the week." I said asked really fast.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips. "Course you can babe." He said after the kiss.

"What made you ask?" Paul asked.

"Well… me and Kim kinda had a vision. In the vision we kinda walked in on Sam and Em doing… stuff. And if we stay here that will happen even if we don't want it to." I explained quickly.

Paul laughed. "Okay, that's disgusting." He said through laughter.

"Mmmhmmm…" I mumbled falling asleep.

Paul kissed my temple and mumbled "Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Night Paul…" I mumbled before darkness took over.

**Sorry that it's so short guys. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review!**


End file.
